Episode 161
Introduction The two teams are now entering a Charisma Contest where they have to hit on Otsu and try to get her to a place somewhere with nice and quiet accommodations (shortly a love hotel), but of course this will only be a simulation. First are The Tsusengumi. After deciding on Hijikata as the one who'll be hitting on Otsu they set off a scene in a bar. In the end he successfully manages to get Otsu to go with him to a love hotel. The next turn is Terakado Tsu Fan Club. Therefore, Gintoki sets off an adventure scene in the desert, which has nothing to do with a romantic situation. But in the end they too succeed in getting Otsu in the Garanda Vehotel (sounds like Grand Love Hotel). Then Otsu decides on the winner, who are the members of the Terakado Tsu Fan Club. Now each team has won and lost one contest. The competitions enters its final match. Plot The two teams are now entering a Charisma Contest where they have to hit on Otsu and try to get her to a place somewhere with nice and quiet accommodations (in short, a love hotel), but of course this will only be a simulation. One does the seducing, two try to help, and the last will be the narrator, guiding the events. *The Tsuusengumi start first, with Sougo narrating, Yamazaki and Kondou being the helpers, and Hijikata (forcefully) being the seducer. The scene is a high scale bar, with Kondou playing a bartender and Yamazaki playing Otsuu's friend. The scene ends up devolving into a Ghilibi film love-fest with Hijikata and Otsuu purposely being left out. Hijikata, realizing his chance, takes Otsuu and leaves, both heading to a Laputa love hotel, thus the simulation becoming a success. *The Terakado Tsuu Fan Club is next and Gintoki decides to do the narration. The scene ends up being a parody of Journey to the West (Otsuu as Sanzo, Shinpachi as Goku, Taka-tin as Gojyo, and Kagura as Hakkai) that has nothing to do with romance and has a goal of reaching the kingdom of the gods, Gandara Vuhotel (sounds like Grand Love Hotel). Otsuu refuses to participate due to its implied connotations, despite the narrator's insistence otherwise. The narrator decides to change Gandara Vuhotel to a hotel chain but Otsuu still refuses to enter. Frustrated, the narrator, Narry, becomes a physical entity and goes to the hotel with the other demons. For the next few days, Otsuu stays outside while her protectors are in the building. During her narration, she states her loneliness and longing to be with her friends, as well as wondering why she sees demon footprints surrounding her. She gets her answer one night when she wakes up to see her protectors surrounding her, sleeping. Narry appears to tell her that through their worry, they have stayed with her instead of the hotel, chastising her on thinking that the group had dirty intentions to her. Otsuu also realizes that Narry also was protecting her. The narration finishes with Otsuu finally entering the hotel with the others, thus the simulation becoming a success. Otsuu chooses Shinpachi's group as the winner and with both groups tied one win a piece, the final match will decide everything. Characters * Kondou Isao * Yamazaki Sagaru * Okita Sougo * Takatin * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Hijikata Toushirou * Shimura Shinpachi * Terakado Tsuu Trivia Category:Episodes